Falling versão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Dean fica seriamente doente enquanto Sam está em Stanford e esconde sua doença e seus efeitos de Sam. Os dois agora estão na estrada, juntos novamente. Então Dean desmaia durante uma caçada. Qualquer momento da 1ª temporada.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling_versão brasileira**

Autor: Sg2009

Tradução: Carolina Olivar

Sumário: Dean fica seriamente doente enquanto Sam está em Stanford e esconde sua doença e os efeitos do tratamento de Sam. Os dois agora estão na estrada, juntos novamente. Então Dean desmaia durante uma caçada. Em qualquer momento da 1ª temporada

**Disclaimer:** Não são meus, mas estão trancados no meu quarto (os seqüestrei) não contem para ninguém (rsrsrsrs, quem me dera)

Obrigado**, a Ivys J2, Anarco Girl, Ana Ackles, Piper Winchester, Srta. Holmes, CassGirl 4ever, LilliBurnett, **pelas ótimas reviews. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic.

SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN

Sam deveria ter forçado o irmão a ter ficado na cama do motel. Ele tinha passado metade da noite vomitando. Mas Dean tinha clamado que estava bem. E Sam estava cansado, e lamentando por Jéssica, então ele deixou passar. Se Dean queria ser um tolo estúpido, Sam não ia impedi-lo. Além disso, eles estavam caçando duendes. Isso na verdade era mais como uma remoção de peste, pragas. No meio do trabalho, Sam viu Dean cair. Ele apenas caiu, rápido e com força. O machado dele caiu no chão. Os duendes pararam por um momento e encararam a forma 'desmoronada' do irmão; os rostos deles eram feios... horríveis... quando estavam surpresos. Sam piscou, limpando o sangue amarelo que tinha no rosto e também encarou. Isso não durou muito. Sam tinha cinco duendes e um irmão inconsciente para proteger. Aquelas coisinhas verdes estavam mortas em um minuto. Depois que ele acabou com o último duende, a preocupação bateu.

"DEAN!" Sam se ajoelhou no chão grudento ao lado do irmão. Ele deu tapinhas no ombro dele. "Dean?"

Os cílios de Dean tremeram. "Sam?" a voz dele soava rouca.

Sam deu um suspiro de alívio. "Você está bem? Você desmaiou, cara."

"Yeah... okay... duendes?" Dean perguntou, parecia cada vez mais pálido. Suas sardas pareciam pontos negros no rosto dele.

"Mortos." Sam o ajudou a levantar. Dean parecia muito magro por baixo de toda a roupa que usava. Sam o observava. Na verdade, agora que Sam pensava a respeito, Dean parecia meio que esquelético. Sam não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que esse adjetivo combinava com Dean. Ele franziu o cenho. Dean balançou nos próprios pés. "Whoa. Deixe-me te ajudar. Dean tentou se afastar do irmão. Mas Sam o segurou com mais força. "Vamos. Vamos sair daqui."

Dean grunhiu, mas deixou Sam o ajudá-lo a chegar ao carro.

Dean entrou sozinho no quarto do hotel. "Chuveiro." Dean murmurou. Ele tirou a jaqueta e foi até o banheiro. Momento depois, Sam ouviu ele vomitando no banheiro.

Sam bateu na porta. "Dean? Você está bem?"

Dean xingou. Sam ouviu ele se mexendo. Seu irmão xingou de novo. Então Sam o ouviu suspirar.

"Hey, Sam." Dean parou. "Uhhh.. eu não consigo levantar."

O estomago de Sam se apertou por causa da preocupação. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Dean esparramado no chão, encostado na privada, apenas de samba-canção e uma camiseta. Suas roupas pareciam dançar nele. Sam arfou. Seu irmão parecia um maldito sem-teto. A pele dele estava pálida. Os ossos dos ombros estavam proeminentes. Sam tinha certeza de que se levantasse a camiseta de Dean ele poderia contar suas costelas. Que inferno? Sam olhou carrancudo pra ele. Ele abaixou a tampa da privada e ajudou o irmão a se sentar nela. Ele tentou ser gentil com ele. Mas era difícil. Ele queria bater no idiota.

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Sam perguntou

"Oh." Dean colocou a camisa e apontou para o próprio corpo. "Oh... hum.. é apenas câncer."

"Câncer..." Sam disse mudamente.

"Yeah, garoto estudioso, câncer. Não se preocupe, cara. Eu estou na última fase do tratamento. Eu logo vou ter alta." Ele disse orgulhosamente.

Sam o encarou. "O que?" Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. "O que?" Ele disse d novo. Então como se tivesse entrada em um lago congelado a verdade desceu sobre ele. Sam deveria ter percebido que havia algo de errado com o irmão. Mas ele ainda estava chorando por Jéssica, bravo com seu pai por ter sumido, e ainda estava exasperado com Dean por obedecer ao homem cegamente, que ele não reparou. Nenhum desses motivos era uma boa desculpa, principalmente quando ele pensava nas últimas semanas.

Desde o Natal, Dean desaparecia na quarta-feira – toda quarta-feira, não importava em qual cidade eles estavam. Dean tinha tido problema com intoxicação alimentar mais de uma vez, nos últimos meses. Intoxicação alimentar... tá bom. Sam andava tão perdido na sua própria miséria para reparar no irmão. Maldito irmão teimoso. Ao mesmo tempo era tão óbvio que ele estava doente. Sam suspirou. Talvez Dean tivesse esperado que Sam percebesse. Ele encarou o irmão. Dean ficou incomodado com a situação, Sam o observando tão atentamente.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira, Sam, ou você vai me ajudar a ir até a minha cama?" Dean puxou a camisa de Sam. "Na minha bolsa têm alguns comprimidos anti-náusea. Pegue eles pra mim." Seu irmão soava mandão ao invés de doente, mas os olhos dele estavam cansados. Sam queria matá-lo. Ou abraçá-lo e mantê-lo a salvo. Talvez as duas coisas. Os lábios do irmão se fecharam em uma expressão de desgosto. "Não olhe pra mim assim, Sam. Eu estou no final do tratamento. Nem perdi meu cabelo dessa vez."

Sam olhou para ele. Alguma coisa naquela frase chamou sua atenção. "O que diabos você quer dizer com _dessa vez_?" A voz dele saiu tremula e raivosa.

Dean deu de ombros. "Fui diagnosticado um ano depois que você tinha ido para Stanford. Venci isso daquela vez, também."

Sam realmente, de verdade, queria sacudir Dean. Mas ele poderia esperar. Primeiro ele o ajudaria a melhorar. Então ele daria uma surra nele.

"Você anda caçando desse jeito, Dean. Você precisa descansar. Você deveria estar levando as coisas com calma." Disse Sam.

"Não." Uma expressão frustrada passou pelo rosto dele. "Olha, Sammy, caçar mantém minha mente longe dessa doença filha da puta. Caçar foi à única coisa que manteve são da última vez. Além disso, como eu disse, eu estou na última fase da quimio."

E Sam pensava com não poderia ficar mais irritado com o pai. "O pai de deixou caçar enquanto você estava doente?"

"Não foi assim, Sam." E Dean soava cansado, Sam quase deixou o que ele disse em seguida passar. "Ele estava fazendo as coisas dele."

Sam poderia matar o homem quando eles o encontrassem. As bochechas dele ficaram coradas. Ele engoliu um grunhido.

"Ele te deixou sozinho?" Sam segurou o queixo do irmão e o forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Ele sabia? Dean. Ele. Sabia."

"Ele me ligava todo dia. E ele só me mandava em caçadas fáceis, coisas que eu poderia enfrentar de olhos fechados. Ele sabia que isso me ajudaria a agüentar as coisas." Dean se soltou da mão de Sam.

Sam queria discutir. Xingar o pai deles em alto e bom tom. Mas os olhos do irmão mostravam tanta miséria. Ele precisava acreditar que seu pai se importava. Algumas vezes, Sam não sabia o que o homem estava pensando. O pai deles sempre teve as prioridades um pouco bagunçadas. Inferno, talvez John realmente acreditasse que deixar Dean sozinho enquanto ele estava doente era o melhor.

Seu irmão limpou a garganta. "É por isso que ultimamente eu só tenho encontrado caçadas simples para nós – como os duendes..." Ele soava envergonhado. "Se você quiser encontrar coisas mais complexas, nós podemos nos separar..."

"Eu não vou te deixar, cara." Sam o ajudou a levantar o colocando na cama e o cobrindo com as mantas que tinha na cama. Tirou os cabelos da testa dele, e sentou na cama oposta.

"Hey, Sammy..." as palavras de Dean saiam abafadas em baixo das mantas. "Obrigado..." ele disse de forma estranha. "Mas você não precisa cuidar de mim."

"Pro inferno que eu não preciso." Sam o cortou. "E de nada. Você não vai passar por isso sozinho." Sam apagou a luz. "E na próxima semana eu vou ao médico com você. E se ele e eu decidirmos que você precisa de férias; então você e eu, nós vamos tirar férias, entendeu?"

Dean fungou. "Tanto faz. Você é uma cadelinha mandona, você sabia disso." Dean disse.

"Eu vou tomar conta de você. É um fato." Sam disse, E ele pretendia fazê-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

By Sg2009.

Segue o segundo capítulo... espero que gostem.

BJS Carol.

SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPNSPN

"Aqui está a lista de médicos que andou vendo." Sam estava sentado na cama com o computador no colo. "Nós deveríamos voltar a um deles."

"Por quê?" Dean perguntou. "Eu pensei em ir naquele cara em Cheyenne. Perto daquela infestação de fadas. Dr. Whalbrugh."

"Okay. Primeiro – nós não vamos caçar fadas até que eu tenha falado com um médico. E segundo – você por um acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre esse cara?"

"Eu sei que ele é médico e eu sei que ele pode me dar às injeções com os remédios da quimio."

Sam suspirou. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos voltar a um médico que você já tenha ido. Eles saberão melhor se houve algum progresso na sua condição." Sam apontou a tela para Dean. "Quem dessa lista você prefere?"

"Morris." Disse Dean. Ele cruzou os braços e o encarou, Um olhar de desafio como se dissesse para Sam, tente me contrariar. Sam 'google' Morris.

"Ele é um veterinário, Dean." Sam bufou. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito que estava procurando ajuda de qualidade... você realmente procurou?" Sam mediu o irmão de cima abaixo. "Você que saber? Esquece. Eu vou procurar as pessoas dessa lista e vou decidir quem você vai ver."

"Tudo em, Sam. Tanto faz." Dean levantou. Ele foi até o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás dele. Sam ficou encarando o vazio. "Bastardo mal-humorado…" Ele murmurou, tentando com todas as suas forces não ficar irritado com seu irmão. Agora que Sam sabia que ele estava doente, Dean tinha parado de agir como se tudo estivesse normal, e começou a agir como um cretino. Sam suspirou e começou a pesquisa.

Dois dias depois, ele colocado um de seus agasalhos de moletom em Dean, que estava sentado na ponta da cama com um olhar carrancudo.

"Nós vamos para o sul. Vamos." Sam disse pra ele. Dean não se moveu. Sam olhou pra ele.

"Dean...hum... você consegue levantar?"

Dean grunhiu. A voz dele estava grossa de irritação e cansaço. "Yeah, Sam. Eu poço ficar de pé. Mas eu não vou me mover até que você me diga para onde nós vamos." Dean cruzou os braços e sorriu para Sam em puro desafio.

"Eu tenho certeza de que eu poderia carregá-lo." Disse Sam. A expressão de Dean ficou mortal. Sam colocou um braço ao redor do ombro dele. Eu encontrei um médico. Ela é de Kansas City, Missouri." Ele ajudou Dean a se levantar. "É pra lá que nós vamos."

Dean deu um longo suspiro, e um grunhido de sofrimento e começou a irritar Sam que o ajudou a ir até o carro. Então ele se pôs a reclamar da música que estava tocando quando Sam ligou o rádio.

E ele começou a discutir quando Sam insistiu que ele descansasse no banco de passageiro ao invés de dirigir. Se seu irmão não parecesse estar acabado, Sam o teria jogado do carro. Enquanto este estivesse em movimento. E ele se divertiria com isso.

Mas Dean estava com câncer. Câncer. A palavra se repetia na cabeça de Sam com um peso desconfortável.

"Sam, eu tenho tudo resolvido." Dean disse num tom suave.

"Yeah. Bem, agora eu estou junto com você. Eu lide com isso."

Quando estavam crescendo seu irmão sempre foi mais a pessoa que cuidava, nunca deixando ninguém cuidar dele. Talvez ele não soubesse como agir. Esse era o pensamento que evitava que Sam o matasse antes deles chegarem a Kansas City. E depois de oito horas extenuantes na estrada, eles chegaram ao Pink Pig Motel, uma milha a oeste do hospital.

Sam tinha imprimido doze páginas com informações da doença de Dean, Leucemia Mielóide Aguda (LMA). Ele sentou ao lado do irmão na sala de espera lendo sobre os sete passos do tratamento. Dean o cutucou.

"Quem diabos é esta Dra. Swanson?"

Havia sóis e arco-íris pintados nas paredes. Dean se afundou na cadeira ao lado dele. Seu irmão não parava de se mexer na cadeira. Ele mexia seus pés, tremia as pernas, batia os dedos, etc. Sam sentiu que Dean o observava e continuou lendo.

Dean puxou as folhas da mão de Sam. "Você é um saco, você sabia? Olha como ela pintou as malditas paredes. Nós devíamos ter ido àquele doutor em Cheyenne. Ou um dos outros médicos. Era isso que você queria. Nós tínhamos concordado. Não com isso, vir a outra medica desconhecida."

"Que pena," Disse Sam se virando para ele. "Ela é a melhor do meio-oeste."

"Winchester?" A enfermeira chamou. Sam levantou, pegando o irmão pelo braço. Dean permaneceu sentado.

"Você usou meu nome de verdade?" Descrédito cobriu o rosto dele. "Que diabos, cara?"

"Eu mexi uns pauzinhos."

Dean virou a cabeça. "Verdade? E o que você fez?"

Agora era vez de Sam sorrir. Dean apenas poderia tentar adivinhar. Ele nunca diria como ele tinha conseguido fazer o tratamento do modo como tinha feito até agora. Tudo que Sam sabia era que isso tinha envolvido pelo menos um veterinário. Pelo que Sam tinha pesquisado o Dr. Morris, o veterinário, era o melhor médico da lista. Sam tinha encontrado um oncologista de verdade. E era ela que eles iam ver agora.

Além disso, o que Dean não sabia não poderia feri-lo. Seu irmão não gostava de doações, Sam não queria que ele soubesse que Sam tinha usado um contado de Stanford para conseguir essa consulta. Ou que o pai de seu amigo estava pagando a conta. Ou... Sam franziu o cenho... que Sam talvez estivesse chantageando alguém para conseguir isso. Mas só depois dele ter pedido gentilmente e ter recebido um 'não' como resposta. Apesar de que Dean ficaria impressionado com a última parte – especialmente pela rapidez com que Sam tinha resolvido tudo isso.

Ele ajudou Dean a levantar, tentando não ficar impressionado com a facilidade com que levantava o irmão. A enfermeira os conduziu pelo corredor. "Dr. Swanson está esperando no escritório dela. Ela gosta de fazer a primeira consulta na sala dela." A enfermeira abriu a porta e indicou para que entrasse.

Doutora Swanson permaneceu sentada atrás da grande mesa de madeira. Sam achou que ela tinha uns cinqüenta anos. O rosto sério e o jaleco branco pareciam saltar contra o amarelo claro das paredes do escritório. Ela era magra com cabelos curtos e grisalhos. Dean estremeceu ao seu lado e balbuciou 'fantasma' conforme eles entravam no escritório em direção às duas cadeiras que estavam em frente a ela. Sam o ignorou. Ele deu seu sorriso mais sincero e puxou Dean em direção à cadeira da esquerda. Sam estendeu a mão.

"Eu sou Sam. Este é meu irmão, Dean." Ele apertou a mão dele, com um firme aperto. Os lábios da doutora formaram uma linha fina quando ela reparou na aparência do seu irmão. Dean a encarou. Sam pegou um pedaço de papel que estava em seu bolso. "Hum... aqui está a lista de medicamentos que ele está tomando, a quantidade, a freqüência, quantidade de células brancas... tudo." Sam entregou a ela a lista. Ela olhou para a lista com o cenho franzido.

"Ele está tomando isso?" Ela perguntou

"Yeah... porque?" Sam sentou e se inclinou em direção a mesa.

"Esses tratamentos são velhos." Ela deu outro olhar desaprovador para Dean. "Nós temos _cocktails_ melhores atualmente."

"Olha, moça." Dean estava irritado. "Eu recebi esse mesmo tratamento há três anos e eu fiquei curado."

"Não." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sua doença voltou. Se fosse tivesse sido curado; você ainda estaria em remissão. E esses tratamentos já eram antigos há três anos." Ela bateu as mãos. As sobrancelhas dela quase unidas. Ela voltou à atenção para Sam. "Ele tem seguro saúde?"

"Quanto a isso, está tudo certo."

"Hmmmm." Dra. Swanson mexeu em alguns papéis. "Ah, sim. Foi uma doação do Governador Johnson?" Ela olhou Sam de cima abaixo. Ele respirou fundo. Dean o encarava com uma mistura de suspeita e curiosidade. Os lábios dela se abriram em um sorriso. "Bem, ele certamente pode pagar pelo tratamento." Ela apontou para Dean, que afundou mais ainda em sua cadeira. A face dela ficou mais séria, e então se voltou para Sam. "Eu vou precisar examiná-lo." Dean se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira ao lado de Sam.

"Eu estou bem aqui. Você pode falar comigo." Ele disse, jogando as mãos para cima.

A doutora juntou os lábios e o considerou. Ela se voltou para Sam. "Ele sempre se comporta dessa forma?"

"Você quer saber... eu estou cheio. Dean levantou. "Vamos Sam. Isso foi uma perda de tempo." Assim que ele levantou, Dean se desequilibrou. Sam deu um pulo da cadeira.

"Whoa." Sam o ajudou a sentar. "Calma, sente-se. Vamos apenas ouvir o que a doutora tem a dizer."

"Não, Sam." Dean apesar de toda a palidez, ficou carrancudo. "Eu não tenho que lidar com toda essa merda. Eu estava perfeitamente bem sozinho." Dra. Swanson levantou e deu a volta na mesa. Ela pegou o pulso dele. Dean tentou se soltar, enquanto ela verificava a pulsação dele. Depois colocou as pontas dos dedos no pescoço dele verificando as glândulas. Ela voltou para a mesa, e escreveu algumas coisas em um papel. Depois encarou Dean. "Essa linguagem é inaceitável. Você entendeu, mocinho?" E apesar do modo que ela agia, Sam tinha impressão de que ela gostava de seu irmão.

Dean abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Sam sabia que o que quer que fosse seria algo horrível. Ele não achava que ela poderia aquentar mais da atitude do irmão. Então ele cortou o irmão.

"Yes... hum... senhora. Nós entendemos."

"Eu espero que sim. Isso é um escritório." Ela se voltou para Sam, a desaprovação de antes, triplicada no rosto dela. "Agora... o que ele quis dizer com 'sozinho'?"

"Eu só descobri sobre a doença dele há três dias. Até então ele estava cuidando de tudo sozinho..."

"E estava fazendo um trabalho bom pra caralho..." Dean murmurou.

Sam suspirou. "Até agora."

"Você estava longe?"

"Bem... não. Eu só não notei… hum… até recentemente."

"Você não notou?" Ela o encarou. Ela olhou para Dean e então de volta para Sam, sacudindo a cabeça.

Sam se mexeu no lugar. "Olha, não como se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa..."

A Doutora Swanson limpou a garganta. "Se você não for capaz de tomar conta dele, nós podemos arranjar uma enfermeira..."

"Eu posso cuidar dele." A voz de Sam soou mais rude do que ele pretendia. A doutora o encarou. Ela parecia aprovar o que quer que ela tenha visto, porque ela assentia com a cabeça.

"Vamos falar sobre o tratamento." Ela disse.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um. Pobre Dean... Bjs a todos.

"_Se for uma emergência, ligue para meu filho, Dean..." _

Sam tirou o telefone da orelha. Ia matar se o homem atendesse ao telefone? Fúria passou por ele. Ele tinha deixado diversas mensagens nas duas últimas semanas. Dizendo a seu pai que Dean estava doente. Dizendo como o tratamento ia indo. Algumas eram gentis; outras nem tanto, dominadas pela fúria. Nenhuma delas, aparentemente, tinha tido impacto o suficiente para fazer com que John retornasse as ligações. Bem, Sam iria dar um jeito nisso.

"Hey, pai. Sou eu." Sam respirou de forma trêmula, pensando na raiva que tinha do pai e da dor de perder Jéssica ele disse a próxima frase. "É o Dean... ele... ele está morto, pai. Você tem que vir para cá." Ele deixou um soluço escapar. "Quarto 110, Pink Pig Motel, Kansas City, Missouri. Por favor, pai…" Ele desligou o telefone, um sorriso no rosto. Vamos ver se o bastardo ignora isso.

Dean saiu do banheiro um momento depois. O irmão olhou pra ele. "Você está parecendo com o gato que comeu o canário. Com o que você está tão feliz?"

Sam deu de ombros. "Nada." Ele estudou Dean. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Tô bem, Sam." Dean rolou os olhos. "Você sabe, ultimamente é tudo doce e arco-íris pra mim."

"Você conseguiu manter algo no estomago?" Sam perguntou. Foi a fez de Dean dar de ombros. Ele se sentou na cama. Sam pegou um dos remédios do irmão. "Dean, tome uma dessas pílulas. Dra. Swanson disse que isso vai evitar que você vomite, ela quer monitorá-lo no hospital pelas duas últimas rodada do tratamento. Então a menos que você queria ficar internado pelas próximas três semanas, preso a um soro, você precisa tomar seus remédios."

"Eu não vou ficar no hospital e eu não vou tomar essa porcaria. Essas pílulas me deixam tonto, Sam. Eu prefiro ficar nauseado." Dean o encarou com um olhar firme. "Não é porque nós estamos de férias por algumas semanas, que é seguro eu ficar em um estado de mente alterado."

"Um estado de mente alterado?" Sam brincou com o frasco de pílulas, gemendo. "Como diabos você pensa que está agora, Sam?"

Dean mordeu o lábio e esfregou a sobrancelha. Ele olhou para Sam "As pílulas me deixam completamente 'zen', em outro planeta. Isso..." Ele sorriu para Sam, balançando os braços. "É como a pior ressaca do mundo, mas normalmente as pílulas só me deixam confuso."

"Você tomava as pílulas antes." Sam disse exasperado.

"Eu tomei as pílulas do Dr. Morris... e eu não ficava desse jeito."

Sam cruzou os braços. "E você ficava nauseado." Dean não respondeu. "Se você não tomá-las e ficar com alguma comida no estômago, eu vou te levar de volta para o hospital."

Dean o encarou. "Eu não vou voltar pra lá até a próxima quarta-feira para o tratamento que já está agendado – para o qual ainda faltam..." Dean contou nos dedos "... três... quatro... cinco dias. E toda essa sua falação não vai mudar nada, Sam."

Sam grunhiu e sentou na cama. Cuidar do irmão estava testando a paciência de Sam, sem mencionar sua sanidade. Noventa por cento do tempo, cuidar de Dean doente era chato. Sam mexia no computador, enquanto Dean descansava ou enquanto ele o esperava no Centro de Tratamento de Câncer. Ele nunca tinha pesando que a parte mais difícil de cuidar de Dean era o tempo livre. Ele fechou os olhos, e respirou profundamente.

A parte que não era chata, os outros dez por cento, eram os piores. Dean usava a pouca energia que tinha para brigar e discutir e geralmente era um filho da mãe irritante. Como agora. E Sam estava aterrorizado. E se houvesse alguma complicação? E se o corpo de Dean simplesmente desistisse durante o tratamento? E se ele desmaiasse de novo e não acordasse mais? Sam tremeu. Ele se sentia em uma montanha-russa que era enorme e aterrorizante. E só fazia duas semanas. Ele mudou a linha de seus pensamentos. Dean precisava tomar as malditas pílulas. Sam se levantou e foi até o irmão.

"Tome a pílula, Dean."

Dean ergueu a sobrancelha. "Não."

Sam abriu o frasco. Ele tirou uma pílula de dentro e estendeu a mão com a pílula para o irmão. "Dean, tome a pílula." Sam queria que isso saísse como um pedido. Mas depois de passar as duas últimas semanas aturando o irmão, isso soou mais como uma ameaça.

Dean sorriu. "Eu acho que não, Sammy."

Sam se perguntou se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com ter o controle. Talvez. Mas isso não importava. Ele precisava do remédio. Sam pensou em enfiar isso goela abaixo. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não. A saúde frágil de Dean não agüentaria a situação, ele provavelmente vomitaria. Os lábios de Sam formaram uma linha, de tão apertados que estavam.

"Por favor..." Ele implorou.

Dean franziu o cenho. Sam viu o rosto dele se contornar enquanto ele pensava. A expressão de Dean mudou para uma cansada carranca. "Não, Sam. Okay. Eu não quero. Essas pílulas me deixam confuso. Será que você não pode me deixar em paz por cinco minutos. Não é seu trabalho cuidar de mim, certo."

Dean olhou para porta, como se estivesse considerando fugir. Ele estremeceu assim que começou a se levantar. Seu irmão suspirou suavemente e voltou a se sentar na cama com movimentos lentos e doloridos. Ele virou de costas para Sam. Ele não dormiu, falou ou tomou as malditas pílulas.

Isso deixou Sam sem nada pra fazer exceto esperar e se preocupar. Ele sentou na outra cama tentando não explodir. Essa bobagem era o motivo pelo qual ele queria o pai deles ali. Dean nunca teria aquela atitude com John. Sam tinha certeza disso. Assim que o pai deles aparecesse – e depois da mensagem que Sam tinha deixado, ele apareceria – ele obrigaria Dean a cuidar de si mesmo.

E seu irmão precisava de uma lição de moral. Sam sabia que ele estava assustado. Irritante e imprudente eram a forma de Dean lidar com o pânico. Ver o pai deles o acalmaria e faria com que seu humor melhorasse. E depois que Dean melhorasse, Sam descobriria uma forma de deixar bem claro para John o que ele andava pensando.

Três horas depois, alguém bateu à porta. Dean sentou, franzindo o cenho e olhando para a porta. Sam saiu da cama. Ele olhou pelo olho-mágico. John estava em pé do lado de fora, com os ombros caídos. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e as roupas amassadas. Sam respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

"Sammy..." John entrou, envolvendo Sam em um abraço apertado. "Faz algum tempo, filho." A voz dele estava rouca. "Eu estava no Kansas. Vim assim que recebi sua mensagem. Eu não entendo como isso pode..." Sam fechou os olhos e assentiu. Ele sentiu seu pai tremendo. Sam deu um passo para trás. A raiva que ele sentia do homem por ter sumido começou a lutar com a culpa de tê-lo deixado acreditar que Dean estava morto. Sam ignorou o remorso. Ele e Dean precisavam do pai. E esse era o único jeito de fazê-lo aparecer. Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e desviou o olhar.

"Pai?" A voz fraca de Dean, soou atrás dele. John se curvou para olhar para trás de Sam e olhou de forma abobalhada para Dean. Seu irmão tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. John ficou paralisado por um momento. Seu irmão levantou da cama com um sorriso tímido. O rosto de seu pai se transformou. Sam não tinha certeza se estava vendo alívio ou fúria.

"Dean?" John parecia inseguro, mas andou até filho. Ele pegou Dean firmemente e o abraçou com força. Ele olhou para Sam de uma forma que dizia 'nós vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre tudo isso, e logo'. Sam manteve o contato. Bom. Sam tinha algumas coisas para dizer, também.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

John moveu seu olhar de Sam e deu um passo para trás para olhar para Dean. Seu irmão tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Pai..." Ele falou com a voz rouca. "Eu... hummm... não pensei que você tinha recebido as mensagens." Dean disse. Os lábios de Sam se curvaram. Ele não sabia que Dean também tinha deixado mensagens para o pai. Isso fazia sentido. Seu irmão sempre o matinha informado. Dean sentou na cama e continuou. "Eu quero dizer… eu sabia que você as tinha ouvido. Mas eu não pensei que você teria uma pausa no trabalho para ligar ou vir. É bom ver você." Ele parou de novo e apontou para Sam. "Sam anda muito mandão."

"O que?" Sam bufou em surpresa. "Eu estou sendo mandão? Sério?" Ele foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado do irmão. Sam decidiu deixar os problemas com o pai de lado por um momento. "Ele não quer tomar suas pílulas, pai. Ele precisa de descanso e comida e ele faz tudo o que pode para não dormir ou comer... oh.. e ele quer caçar fadas."

"Desculpe." Dean sorriu pra ele. "Deixe-me mudar isso. Sam anda sendo uma cadela mandona e _barulhenta_."

John colocou a mão no queixo de Dean. Ele levantou a cabeça do filho, o estudou, franziu o cenho. Dean se mexeu na cama. John parecia concentrado.

"Okay." Ele disse em um tom calculado e calmo. "Então Sam não está fazendo um bom trabalho cuidando de você?"

"O que?" O rosto de Dean empalideceu em choque. "Não, não é isso. Sam está.." Seu irmão suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Sam está sendo ótimo, pai. E eu estou tentando comer e dormir, okay? É só que tudo isso…" Ele voltou a olhar para o pai e apontou para o quarto. "As 'férias', e a doutora... é tudo desnecessário. Eu não preciso de tudo isso."

"Dean…" John se sentou do outro lado de Dean. "Você não está parecendo muito bem, filho. Você precisa ouvir seu irmão."

Dean se virou pra ele, tremendo um pouco porque estava sem as mantas. John pegou uma manta e colocou em volta dos ombros dele.

"Eu ainda tenho o meu cabelo."

John passou a mão pelas costas dele e assentiu. "Cabelo não é tudo. Você está parecendo acabado, filho." Sam percebeu o tom de culpa na voz do pai, mas ele duvidou que seu irmão tivesse notado. "Pior do que antes."

"Olha." Seu irmão o interrompeu defensivamente. "Da última vez, eu continuei caçando. Eu estava pela minha conta na maior parte do tempo. E eu estava bem. Porque eu tenho que ficar enviado nesse quarto? Eu deveria estar lá fora fazendo meu trabalho. Eu me sentiria melhor desse jeito."

"Certo." Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Ele tinha agüentado o suficiente. "Você não precisa descansar e ficar melhor. Você deveria estar lá fora no mundo frio e perigoso." Sam sentiu sua raiva voltar a ferver, volátil e efervescente. "Eu quero dizer... para o inferno com o fato que seu sistema imunológico está frito. Ou que a quimio deixa seu sangue mais fino. E por que começar com fadas? Porque não vamos caçar um poltergeist ou um lobisomem ou algo assim? Ou..."

"Garotos." John grunhiu.

Sam sentiu a velha rebelião de adolescente passar pelo seu sistema. Seu corpo ficou tenso e ele cruzou os braços. "Ele precisa tomar cuidado, pai." Ele disse alto e firme.

"Eu tomo cuidado."

"Yeah?" Sam gritou sentindo a exaustão, preocupação e a frustração tomar conta dele. "Então talvez o pai e eu deveríamos os dois ir embora? Huh? Assim você ficaria feliz?"

Sam fechou a boca. Ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa errado pela expressão do seu irmão, parecia que ele tinha levado um tapa na cara. Sam o olhou com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos.

"Dean... eu não quis dizer..."

"Tanto faz, Sam." Seu irmão deu um sorriso sem graça. "Não é como se fosse a primeira vez." Dean se esforçou para levantar, deixando a manta cair. "Vocês dois podem ir pra onde diabos quiserem." Dean foi até o banheiro com mais rápido do que tinha feito durante dias. "Não é como se qualquer um dos dois quisesse estar aqui."

Sam se levantou para segui-lo. "Dean..." Ele ouviu a porta ser trancada. Sam levantou uma mão para bater na porta, mas seu pai o impediu. Sam olhou para ele confuso.

"Deixa ele esfriar a cabeça, Sam."

"Ou..." disse Sam. "Eu poderia abrir a maldita fechadura e arrastá-lo para cama."

"Sammy... dê a ele alguns minutos. Ele está doente, cansado, e frustrado. Deixa ele se acalmar."

Sam sentiu sua raiva se dirigir para seu pai. É mesmo. Ele estava bravo com ele, não com Dean.

"Isso é o que você faz, não é? Dar a ele alguns minutos e ele vai ficar bem. Isso nem sempre funciona, pai."

John o encarou com uma expressão que deixava claro que não tinha gostado do tom, mas ao invés de comentar, ele foi até a porta do quarto.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar lá fora, Sam. Depois disso, nós conversaremos com seu irmão."

Sam olhou para porta do banheiro e para porta do quarto. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Talvez Dean precisasse de alguns minutos. Sam sabia que ele precisava. Mas Sam não teria esse direito. Ele seguiu John até o lado de for a.

"Você sabia…" As palavras de Sam saíram da boca de Sam assim que eles saíram do quarto, duras e sem perdão. Eu achava que Dean pensava que você era invencível. Que ele nunca consideraria que você pudesse se ferir, não um ferimento mortal. Mas ele nunca pensou dessa forma." Sam levantou as mão. "Eu tinha entendido errado. É ao contrário, não é pai. Você que pensa que el epode agüentar qualquer coisa e que ele ficará bem. Bem, ele não está okay, pai."

"Eu sei disso, Sam." John invadiu o espaço de Sam, uma careta no rosto. "Mas eu posso ficar aqui. Não agora. É muito perigoso. Especialmente com seu irmão doente."

"Ele precisa de você, pai." Sam suavizou a voz. "Outras coisas ale de monstros pode levá-lo embora. Você sabe disso, certo? Ele tem câncer."

"Ele tem você." John se encostou na parede do motel. "Olha, Sammy. Eu queria poder ficar aqui pelo seu irmão. Eu quero. Está me matando deixá-lo…"

"Mas você vai fazer isso, não vai..." Sam murmurou.

"Olha, filho." John tentou tocá-lo. Sam se afastou. "Eu vou ficar até amanhã de manhã. Mas seu irmão, ele é forte. E eu confio em você para ajudá-lo a passar por isso. Seu pai respirou fundo. "Eu sei que não é justo, Sammy. Não com você. Nem com ele. Mas essa é a nossa vida. E é como as coisas são."

"Pai..." disse Sam, ele se sentia, exausto, e ferido e com raiva.

"Não discuta comigo, Sam." A raiva voltou ao tom de voz de John. "Eu passei tudo isso com ele da última vez. Eu sei como é isso."

"Sério, pai?" Sam grunhiu. "Você quer dizer que deixou ele sozinho da outra vez também, não é?"

"Não foi assim que aconteceu, Sam." John parou. "Além disso, você estava na escola. Você, por acaso, se importava com o que acontecia conosco?"

Isso era golpe baixo. Sam sentia o rosto queimar.

"Ninguém me contou."

Seu pai voltou a respirar fundo, a tensão deixando o rosto dele. Os dois sabiam que aquela briga era para outro dia, outro momento.

Sam mordeu o lábio. "Ele acha que você não quer estar aqui, pai." Ele disse isso num tom gentil. John cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. Sam não sabia se John acreditava nisso, mas ele parecia culpado.

John endireitou os ombros. "Você garanta que ele melhore." Ele apontou para a porta do quarto. "E eu vou garantir que seu irmão teimoso entenderá que é você quem manda." John suspirou. "Mais uma coisa, Sam."

Sam segurou a respiração. Alguma coisa no tom de voz de seu pai o deixou nervoso.

"Yeah, pai?"

John deu um passo na direção dele, fazendo Sam encostar na parede do motel. "Você nunca mais, nunca faça algo como isso de novo. Eu não me importo o quanto você pense que eu sou um bastardo egoísta." A voz de John falhou. "Eu não posso passar por isso. Não de novo. Eu fui claro?"

Sam queria discutir. Se seu pai tivesse atendido o maldito telefone, ele não precisaria ter feito o que fez. "Pai..." Ele começou zangado. "Nós precisamos de você e ..."

"Nunca mais, Sam." John o interrompeu. "Você. Entendeu?

Sam voltou a sentir a rebelião esquentar em seu âmago. Sam tinha sido condicionado a obedecer aquele tom, tanto quanto ele tinha sido condicionado – por ele mesmo – a lutar contra ele. E ao mesmo tempo, que ele sentia que sua mentira era justificável, ele também se sentia culpado por ter feito seu pai acreditar que Dean estava morto. Mas ele não ia se desculpar. Sam tinha razões para fazer o que fez. E a maior deles era seu irmão mais velho.

"Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer." Sam cruzou os braços. "Você deveria entender isso…"

John torceu os lábios. "Nós deveríamos verificar como seu irmão está." O recado implícito 'essa conversa terminou' estava no ar. John se voltou para a porta do quarto e Sam foi atrás dele.

Dean estava sentado na cama quando eles voltaram. Ele tinha a cabeça nas palmas da mão. Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele pensou que Dean ainda estava no banheiro.

"Você está bem, Dean?" John o questionou preocupado.

Dean olhou para eles, assustado. O olhar dele era uma mistura de surpresa e alívio. E Sam entendeu de repente, Dean tinha pensado que eles o tinha deixado. Ele franziu o cenho. Essa reação mostrava o quão fora de si seu irmão estava, afinal as coisas de Sam e a chave de seu pai ainda estavam no quarto. Sem mencionar, que de jeito nenhum Sam deixaria Dean sozinho, ainda mais com o maldito câncer. Dean se levantou e John andou até ele.

"Sam e eu precisávamos conversar lá fora." Ele explicou. "Eu tenho que ir amanhã cedo."

A expressão de Dean ficou triste, mas ele assentiu. John continuou. "Você vai obedecer o Sam, Dean, sobre os remédios, e você vai ter que fazer o que ele dizer nas próximas semanas. Isso é um ordem." E, talvez, John tenha entendido muito mais do que Sam tinha dado crédito a ele, por que ele soava seguro. "Você entendeu, filho?" John disse gentilmente.

"Dean olhou para ele e sorriu. A voz dele saiu fraca. "Claro, pai... eu... ah..."

O rosto de Dean empalideceu. Os olhos rolaram e ele desmaiou nos braços do pai dele, que estava horrorizado.

Sam correu até eles.

"Dean!" John o sacudiu. "Dean? Você está comigo, filho?"

Os olhos de Dean piscaram algumas vezes até abrir. "Heh... um pouco ... tonto." O irmão dele parecia estar com dificuldade para respirar, mas John o segurou no lugar.

"Calma, filho." John disse, virando para Sam. "Pegue o carro, Sam."

"Yeah. Okay." Sam correu para fora, pegando as chaves. Ele pulou dentro do carro, e ligou o motor, parando em frente a porta do quarto.

John saiu do quarto com Dean jogado sobre seus ombros. Ele foi até o carro, abrindo a porta de trás. John colocou Dean com cuidado no banco de trás e então sentou ao lado dele.

"Podia ter... andado, pai..." Dean murmurou.

John o ignorou. "Sam. Hospital."

"Sim, senhor." Sam acelerou saindo do estacionamento. O PS ficava a apenas uma milha de distância.

"Não... preciso do hospital." Dean falou roucamente. "Não é… a primeira vez…. que desmaio..."

Sam olhou para ele pelo retrovisor. As lábios de John estavam pressionados. Ele tinha colocado Dean de encontro a ele. Os braços de Dean estavam jogados ao longo do corpo, e a cabeça dele estava descansando no peito de John.

"Shhh..." John disse suavemente. "Dean você precisa relaxar. Apenas descanse até nós chegarmos ao hospital. Respire de forma calma e devagar. Respire como eu." Ele acariciou o cabelo de Dean e o abraçou apertado.

Dean se mexeu fracamente. "Não ... sou um ….maldito… cachorro, pai."

John riu. Sam voltou a olhar para frente. O som das respirações preenchia o carro. Ele ouviu o pai clarear a garganta assim que ele parou o carro na entrada do hospital.

"Nós estamos quase lá, Dean." John disse. "Eu vou ficar com você, filho, de ajudar a passar por isso." Ele adicionou quietamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sentiu o pânico tomar conta dele. Ele se sentou ao lado da cama de Dean. Os tubos e grampos conectados ao corpo do irmão eram um assalto obsceno. Sam engoliu. Ele fechou os olhos. Dean estava bem. Dean estava bem. Ele ficava repetindo isso pra si mesmo. Seu irmão estava estável. Era verdade. Mas isso não impediu seu coração de se apertar.

Sam se ajustou, abrindo os olhos, quando uma mão morna acariciou seu ombro. Ele olhou para cima, vendo seu pai em pé ao lado dele.

"Ele está bem, Sam."

Os olhos de Sam encheram de lágrimas. "Eles tiveram que ressuscitá-lo." Ele respirou fundo. "Duas vezes."

John empalideceu com o que Sam falou. Ele colocou uma cadeira ao lado de Sam e se sentou. John as mantas de Dean, olhando de forma intensa, a qual ele só reservava para as circunstâncias mais sérias.

"Boas notícias." John se virou para Sam." Dra. Swanson vai parar a quimioterapia. Ela disse que aparentemente ele está em remissão. Acha que os dois últimos tratamentos não serão necessários..." John pausou voltando a olhar para Dean. "dada a extensão dos efeitos colaterais."

"Ele quase morreu, pai." Sam ouviu sua voz falhar. Ele estava cansado. Emocionalmente desgastado. Com raiva do pai por não ter vindo antes e sentindo uma necessidade urgente de chorar em seus braços.

John se aproximou de Sam. "Eu sei." Ele riu, colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Sam, trazendo o filho pra mais perto dele. "A doutora que você achou me deu uma bronca por quase vinte minutos. Eu não passava por algo assim, desde a época que estava na Marinha." Seu pai ficou sério. "Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Sam. Não é sua culpa que ele é um bastardo teimoso."

Sam grunhiu. "O coração dele parou. Porque ele não dorme ou come." Ele disse de novo. "Ele perdeu quase vinte quilos. Eu tenho estado com ele. Eu fiz uma merda de trabalho. Admita isso." Sam se afastou. "Se fosse eu que estivesse doente; ele não teria deixado isso acontecer."

"Sam, ele não consegue manter nada no estômago. E ele não consegue dormir. Ele não te contou que estava doente até ele ter desmaiado algumas semanas atrás." John se recostou na cadeira. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ele me deixou uma mensagem há oito semanas, depois de começar o casamento. Garantiu-me que tinha tudo sob controle..."

"Não faça isso. Não o culpe."

"Sammy…" John parecia gentil. "Não é a ele que estou culpando. E nem você. Nada disso é culpa sua;" Ele disse de novo.

Sam não disse nada

John limpou a garganta. "Eles não acham que ele vai ficar com algum dano permanente – apenas os efeitos da exaustão aguda junto com a desidratação. Mas com a perda de peso, a doutora acha que o coração dele deve ser verificado. Até agora tudo parece normal." John suspirou. Nós podemos levá-lo pra casa amanhã. Aqui está uma lista de comidas que ele conseguirá manter no estômago." John mexeu no bolso e tirou um papel e entregou para Sam. Bolachas de água e sal, sopas com baixo teor de sódio, pães, proteínas como peixe...

"Yeah. Ele vai amar isso."

John se voltou para Dean. "Ele vai comer qualquer maldita coisa que nós dermos pra ele." Ele colocou as mãos no rosto. "Ele está bem, Sam." John repetiu. Dessa vez Sam não sabia se estava para Sam ou para si próprio.

Na manhã seguinte eles levaram Dean de volta para o motel. A cabeça de Sam estava martelando. Suas pálpebras pesavam como chumbo. Ele estava sentado no banco traseiro ao lado irmão. Durante todo o caminho do hospital até o motel a fisionomia de Dean estava marcada pelo constrangimento. Isso vez com que Sam se sentisse um pouco melhor. Se Dean estava envergonhado, ele estava se sentindo melhor.

John parou o carro na frente do quarto 110. Dean alcançou a maçaneta da porta. Sam saiu pelo seu lado e correu para o outro. John saiu do banco da frente. Ele foi até o quarto, abriu a porta e voltou para ficar ao lado de Sam. Eles viram Dean brigar com as pernas para poder sair do carro. Seus pés bateram desajeitados no chão pavimentado. Ele sorriu para eles como se ele tivesse acabado de fazer uma coisa maravilhosa.

"Vocês vão se mexer, ou o que?" A voz de Dean saiu forte mais sem fôlego.

John balançou a cabeça. Ele pegou o braço de Dean e o ajudou a se levantar.

"Pegue o outro braço dele, Sam." Disse John.

Dean tentou se afastar quando Sam tentou segura-lo colocar o braço dele em torno dos ombros de Sam. Sam estava tentado a forçá-lo, mas ele ficou em dúvida. A imagem do irmão parado e pálido na cama o fez ficar mais calmo. Sam bufou e olhou para o pai deles.

"Dean..." John avisou.

Dean parou de protestar e deixou eles o ajudarem a andar até o quarto do motel, tremendo a cada passo. Eles o ajudaram a deitar na cama. Sam encostou na parede. John colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama, sentando-se e encarou Dean.

"Você vai descansar e depois você vai comer." Ele disse. John se voltou para Sam. "Sam vá até a loja. Pegue toda comida que ele precisa e pode comer. Seu irmão e eu vamos ter uma longa conversar."

Sam se arrepiou com o tom de voz dele. Ele não era um imbecil e John era seu pai, não seu comandante. Mas ele obedeceu. Ele concordava com o plano, fazer Dean comer e dormir, mesmo que ele não gostasse da forma como o pai estivesse conduzindo as coisas.

Dean olhou para ele com uma expressão miserável. Sam ficou com pena. De repente ele se sentiu como quando eles eram crianças. John sempre mandava Sam sair do quarto antes de conversar com Dean sobre qualquer coisa errada que ele tivesse feito. Ele deu um sorriso simpático para o irmão. _Isso é para o seu bem_ – ele pensou antes de sair para fazer compras.

Sam voltou para um quarto silencioso. John estava sentado na cama encostado a cabeceira ao lado de Dean. Seu irmão estava apoiado nele. Ele piscou algumas vezes quando ouviu Sam entrar, e se moveu encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

John sorriu e levantou da cama. Ele indicou o lugar onde esteve sentado em um simples comando. Sam entregou as sacolas pra ele e sentou ao lado do irmão. Dean o cutucou.

"Senta na sua própria cama, seu gigante anormal." Ele soava mais forte do que antes, mas suas palavras não tinha um pingo de convicção.

"Foda-se." Sam disse. Ele sentiu seus olhos fechando. Merda, ele estava cansado. "O pai precisa de uma cama." Ele murmurou. Dean disse mais alguma coisa, mas Sam não ouviu. Ele ouviu John mexendo nas sacolas. Então, apesar de todos seus esforços, ele sentiu sua cabeça pendendo para o lado. Um sono profundo se apoderou dele.

Sam acordou algumas horas depois, estava apoiado no irmão. Longos raios de sol indicavam que já era de tarde, quase anoitecendo. Ao lado dele, Dean estava aconchegado ao ombro de Sam; a respiração dele era suave. John estava sentado à mesa observando-os, um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Sam bocejou. "Pai..."

"Se sentindo melhor, filho?"

Sam olhou para ele de forma confusa. "Não sou eu que estou doente, pai." Ele olhou para o irmão. O rosto de Dean estava pálido. Os olhos fechados com força como se ele estivesse lutando pelo descanso. Ele nem se moveu quando Sam se levantou e o fez deitar no travesseiro.

"Por que você não come, então nós vamos acordar seu irmão."

Sam se espreguiçou. "Nós devíamos deixá-lo dormir."

"Ele precisa comer, Sam". Sam entregou pra ele um prato de miojo, que Sam tinha comprado mais cedo. Sam olhou pra isso de forma suspeita. John balançou a cabeça. "Até eu consigo cozinhar isso, filho. Além disso, você precisará de toda a força que conseguir para me ajudar a forçar seu irmão a comer."

Talvez Sam não tivesse comido muito ultimamente. "Booooom, pai." Sam virou a cabeça de lado, quando as palavras de John fizeram sentido. "Espera." Ele disse entre garfadas. "Você acha que ele não vai querer comer? Mesmo depois de ter ido parar no hospital? Mesmo depois de você ter falado com ele hoje a tarde?"

"Eu disse que ele tinha que comer." John respirou fundo e olhou para Dean. "Mas eu acho que isso vai ser uma guerra."

"Huh." Sam terminou de comer, pensando no que o pai havia dito. "Por quê?"

Seu pai abriu uma lata de sopa. "A doutora disse que provavelmente seria assim. Alguma coisa a ver com a parte psicológica." Ele colocou o conteúdo da lata em uma tigela e a aqueceu no pequeno microondas. "Eu vu fazê-lo comer. Você deve ficar de olho nele depois que eu for embora assim ele não vai parar de comer de novo."

"Você vai embora?" A comida ficou com um sabor estranho na boca de Sam.

"Ainda não, Sammy..." John tirou a sopa do microondas. "Mas logo. Eu já fiquei aqui por muito tempo. Não é seguro."

Sam não disse nada, mas terminou de comer o macarrão. Ele viu John acordar Dean. Dean gemeu e se sentou.

"Não tô com fome, pai." Dean se virou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

"Que pena." John puxou o cobertor. "Hora do show. De. Pé. Agora. Dean."

Dean se sentou de novo. Fez uma careta para a sopa que John entregava a ele. "É isso que você quer que eu coma?" Ele cheirou a sopa. "Ugh."

John cruzou os braços. "Coma isso. Tudo. Isso é uma ordem." A voz dele soou alta e não deixava espaço para argumentos. Dean fez uma careta, mas bebeu um pouco da sopa.

Sam rolou os olhos. Ele não sabia por que seu pai pensou que isso seria um problema. John dizia 'Pule'. Dean respondia 'Sim senhor, quão alto?'. Sam bufou e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Sam pegou mais do miojo que estava em cima do microondas.

"Droga, Dean!"

"Pai. Desculpe." O rosto de Dean ficou triste. "Eu derrubei."

"Sam. Esquente um pouco mais de sopa pra ele. Então sente aqui e tome conta dele." John o encarou.

"E como tudo."

"Vamos, pai. Foi um acidente."

"Acidente o cacete."

"E eu já comi um pouco..." Ele começou a falar, mas se calou quando John o encarou.

"Sam" John apontou para a sopa. "Esquente isso em outra tigela. E tenha certeza que ele coma tudo."

Sam fez conforme seu pai havia mandado. Dean o encarou.

"Cadela." Seu irmão murmurou.

Sam viu o irmão se esforçar para tomar toda a sopa. Ele se aproximou. "Olha, cara. Come, por favor. Você não está mais doente."

Sam ficou com uma expressão de preocupação. Dean lhe deu uma olhada cheia de teimosia. Ele não disse mais nada, mas terminou de tomar a sopa.

Demorou mais uns dois dias até eles não terem que forçar Dean a comer, ele tinha voltado a comer por vontade própria. Depois disse, parecia que ele estava comendo com muito mais vontade. No terceiro dia, Sam saiu e comprou comida de verdade para Dean. O tipo nada saudável que seu irmão tanto gostava. Dean conseguiu comer metade de um x-burger. E uma porção de batatas fritas. E um pouco de torta.

Ele dormiu por umas duas horas. Quando Dean acordou, ele olhou para o resto do x-burger que já estava gelado, com um misto de surpresa e vontade. Ele comeu a metade restante e mais dois pedaços de torta.

"Cara, a idéia é você comer para não morrer de fome. Mas não tanto assim, se não você vai ficar doente."

Dean sorriu pra ele e John. Ele deu palmadinhas no estômago. "Eu devo a ela seis semanas de comida."

"Ela? Você está falando do seu estômago?" Sam não pode deixar de rir. "Seu estômago é ela?"

Dean rosnou. "Todas as coisas boas da vida, são femininas, Sam."

John sacudiu a cabeça e sentou na cadeira. Ele estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. Na manhã do dia seguinte Sam e Dean o viram ir embora.

"Ele devia ter ficado mais tempo." Sam ouviu a raiva na própria voz.

Dean sorriu. "Ele veio." Ele disse. E Sam prometeu pra si mesmo de nunca contar para Dean a 'peça' que ele tinha pregado no pai. Ele se virou para o quarto de motel.

"Hey, Dean." Sam o parou. "O que o pai disse pra você, sabe, quando vocês dois ficaram sozinhos, aquele dia?"

"Você quer dizer, quando eu sai do hospital?"

Sam assentiu.

Dean respirou fundo. "Não muito. O pai não é muito de conversar." Ele virou a cabeça e suspirou. "Ele disse que não estava bravo, mas que eu tinha que comer. E dormir. Que você estava doente de preocupação. Então ele me colocou na cama como se eu fosse uma maldita criança."

"Nós dois estamos preocupados." Sam o olhou nos olhos. "Você ainda tem que comer. Você sabe disso, né?"

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?" Dean grunhiu. "Sam, isso não é um problema. Eu não estou mais vomitando. E..." Ele levantou os braços. "Eu estou em remissão. Além disso, como eu disse, eu tenho que acertar as coisas com ela com comida e doces."

"Seu estômago?"

"Isso mesmo, princesa." Dean se moveu para a porta.

"Espere," Sam o segurou pelo braço. Ele mordeu o lábio. "Apenas... espere. Eu preciso dizer uma coisa." Sam olhou para o irmão. "Se isso…" Ele parou, pensando no que ia dizer. "Se isso acontecer de novo. Ou algo do gênero… se você estiver machucado ou doente. Você tem que me dizer, Dean. Eu não quero saber se eu estou a dois passos ou dois estados distante de você. Você tem que me contar e eu virei. Você tem que me prometer isso."

Dean desviou o olhar.

"Dean?" Sam pressionou.

"Tudo bem." Dean voltou a olhá-lo. "Okay."

"Você promete?" Sam se aproximou dele. "Você tem que prometer."

"Tá bom." Dean disse levantando os braços. "Eu vou te contar, okay. Você terminou com a cena de novela?"

Sam relaxou. "Vai se ferrar, cara."

"Bom." Dean abriu a porta, e pela primeira vez em semanas ele estava com o rosto corado. "Você vai pagar pelo café da manhã."

_THE END_


End file.
